fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fairly Oddlympics/References
* This is the third episode to have part of the episode in live action. The first was in "The Big Superhero Wish". The second was "Fairly Odd Baby". * This episode was advertised as "The Fairly Odd Games". *The title card, notably, shows Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda from front view. * Timmy wearing black clothes has inspired some fan art. * Scott Hamilton wore the same kind of knight costume that Timmy wore in Fairly Odd Baby. Timmy will continue wearing that knight costume while riding an ostritch in Meet the OddParents. * A fairy who has a head similar to Timmy's dad can briefly be seen. * The moral of the episode is that cheaters never win and winners never cheat. This is one of the episodes with a very important moral/lesson taught. * Cosmo is considered very weak to HP and Anti-Cosmo apparently since the latter two did not bother trying to stop Cosmo from winning the race. This backfires on them since by not focusing on Cosmo, he was able to win the race. * This marks the last appearance of the Pixies (H.P. and Sanderson) in the series. * This is also the last appearance of The April Fool in the series. * This episode is rarely aired on TV because they usually air the episode on the year and/or day of the Olympics. *Anti-Cosmo says "long pants" instead of "trousers" and Timmy says "shorts" instead of "short pants". *On the Season 6 Volume 1 DVD, the episode's title card calls this episode, "Fairly Oddlympics". * The Olympic Games - The whole episode is based on them, Coincidentally, this episode was aired during the 2008 Summer Olympics. * Spongebob Squarepants - The part where it shows Scott Hamilton's house, the house looks similar to Patchy the Pirate's house. * The Simpsons - The part where Timmy passes out, and Scott says, "Ay, caramba", it is a reference to one of Bart Simpson's famous catchphrases. *Anti-Wanda was seen at Jorgen's Pizza + Duck-Zooka parlour with Sanderson, but when HP entered the place, Sanderson was with him, also Anti-Cosmo entered the place, Anti-Wanda was with him. *After Timmy become the fairies' coach, in the group shot of everyone cheering and wearing stretchy pants, Cupid's pupils disappear. *Scott Hamilton says that there are ten events left when the Anti-Fairies and the pixies each have fourteen medals and the fairies have five. However, there are only three events until the fairies catch up (due to Cupid winning several medals in archery). There should have been more events. *When we see Cupid's quiver (after Timmy says he's the perfect man for the job), it's full of arrows. However, when Cupid later calls for the 'nurse', she hands him three arrows and we see that the quiver is empty. *Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo should be opposites, but in this episode, Anti-Cosmo made a pizza with red meat, saying it is the most good of the universe, giving Cosmo and Anti-Cosmo something in common; they both love the red meat. *Cupid and The April Fool should not have been allowed to play in the games as they are not fairies. * Cosmo losing his head. * Whenever someone discusses cheaters, Cupid makes a cheetah appear. * A frying pan hitting characters by using a camera. * Timmy asking for something and Juandissimo giving him a variety of options. * Characters talking about evil shorts. * Characters saying "He's got that new camel smell". (This gag is likely a reference to the running gag from the episode Fairly OddBaby, "He's got that new baby smell"). :Scott Hamilton: Why am I having this dream? :Timmy: Because I needed a famous gold medalist and Brian Boitano was busy. ---- : Cupid: 'What did he say? : '''Juandissimo: '''I think he wants a cheetah. : '''Cupid: '...Oookay? *Poofs up a cheetah that attacks Timmy* ---- :Cupid: Ugh, you want a cheetah too? Fine! ---- :Head Pixie: Remember, fill your gloves up with gold bars and hit below the belt. ---- :'''Cupid: Hello, bullseye, the doctor will see you now. ---- :Anti-Cosmo / Head Pixie: Ahh! Our corneas!! ---- :Wanda: 'Timmy, that's crazy!!!!! :'Scott Hamilton: I am Comander Cluck-Cluck, Chicken king of this dream!!!! :Timmy: No,'' that's'' crazy. ---- :Juandissimo: What? I take beauty naps too. ---- :Cosmo: Jackpot! ---- :Scott Hamilton: Here come the teams! ---- :Timmy: 'Where are you, Cosmo?! I don't wanna wear evil shorts! ---- :'Scott Hamilton: Dude, relax. it's just a dream. ---- :Binky: Yay, I'm winning, I'm winning! :Timmy: 'Go, Binky! Yeah! I told ya the fairies would win! :'Anti-Cosmo: Yay, I'm cheating, I'm cheating! ---- :Anti-Cosmo: Anti-Fairies RULES! :Head Pixie: Wrong again, punk. ---- :George Washington: Must... shoot... BALL!! ---- :'Juandissimo: '''Timmy, I must say two things. One: I am incredible to look at. Two: ''Cosmo ''over ''Jorgen? ''Are you ''loco?! :'Wanda: '''Hey! Cosmo's the man I love!...But, Timmy, are you loco?! ---- : '''Juandissimo: '''I think he wants a cheetah too. : '''Cupid: '''Whatever! [''Poofs up a cheetah that attacks Scott Hamilton] ---- : 'Anti-Cosmo: ' Don't say a world Timmy Turner! Not until you've tried... : 'Anti-Wanda: ' Our Friday The 13th Lovers Pizza! : [Anti-Cosmo shoves a slice into Timmy's mouth] : 'Anti-Cosmo: ' It's a pizza that gives you bad luck! Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes